HaPpInEsS Is NoT A FiSh ThAt YoU CaN CaTcH
by Dark Fox
Summary: No summary. Sorato.


Blank Page 21 fred Normal fred 2 101 2001-10-31T01:32:00Z 2001-10-31T01:32:00Z 5 1255 7159 59 14 8791 9.3821 

                                                        HaPpInEsS Is NoT A fIsH ThAt YoU CaN CaTcH

                                                                                     By:

                                                                                   Dark Fox

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon. Never have, and I never will. I don't own the song 'Happiness& The Fish' it belongs to Our Lady Peace.

My note: Yay! Another Sorato for Claire! Wow Claire, how many fics is this now? Hmm…… I dunno. Anyway, it's total sap! To all you perverted people: No, there is no sex! Anyway, I used a song by Our Lady Peace! Hope you love it Claire! I bet you love me to bits for writing all these Soratos for you! 

On to the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora walked slowly to school. Her auburn hair blew in the wind. Her eyes glowed with their usual happiness. Her soft smile made any guy's heart melt. She could have any guy she wanted. Well… almost any guy. She couldn't have Yamato Ishida. She had had a crush on him for forever. A song played in her head.

**I confess**

**Everyone is overweight**

**And I'm obsessed **

**Talking is just masturbating **

**Without the mess Addiction leaves you sad today   
& unimpressed   
I can't remember all the names because   
Everyone you meet today   
Is just so fucking vain **

**Bored again by happiness   
All those friends I've (die) lost in there **

**I'm upset   
Happiness is not a fish   
That you can catch   
Imagination can't resist   
This laziness   
That pins you down, get on your knees   
Everyone you meet today   
Is feeling useless & ashamed **

'I love that song.' Sora thought. But it's true, happiness is not a fish that you can catch. 'Without Yamato I'll never be truly happy.' She sighed and entered the school.

She walked to her locker humming to a song by Our Lady Peace. She opened her locker and took her books out. She sighed again and walked to her first class.

~Sora's POV~

Well as usual my first class was boring. I hate french. Well the only thing I have to look forward to is Science. I sit right behind Yamato. Yamato… mmm… every time I think of him I space out and get really giddy. It's weird really. Me, Sora Takenouchi, the school tomboy is head over heels for Yamato 'Big Man On Campus' Ishida. Who'd have seen that coming? I certainly didn't. I guess I started to love him once I saw past his 'Cool' exterior. I saw that he really was sweet, and caring. I remember when Taichi had made fun of me for getting upset about my crest. Yamato was wise and said to give me space. That's when my 'Yamato Craze' started. Every time he turned to look at me when I spoke to him I felt my face heat up. And how his beautiful azure eyes softened when I was sad… oh… His eyes are hypnotizing. I love everything about him. But he'll never be mine. It's not that he has a girlfriend or anything, but he just doesn't care the same way about me. Oh Yamato… I love you.

~No POV~

"Sora? SORA? Earth to Sora!" Mimi yelled waving her hands in front of Sora's face. 

"Huh? Oh, heh heh, Hi Mimi!" Sora replied snapping out of her thoughts.

"You spaced out there. Are you feeling okay? Sora?" Mimi asked noticing that she wasn't paying attention.

Mimi followed Sora's gaze and saw Yamato.

"Oh, I see Sora's got a crush on Yamato!" Mimi said teasingly.

"I do not!" Sora said.

"Do so!"

"Do Not!"  
  


"Do So!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO SO!"

"Hello ladies. What are you two arguing about?" Yamato said.

Sora blushed and looked away.

"What's up with her?" Yamato asked.

"Oh she's got a… mmmph!" Mimi started saying but was cut off by Sora's hand slapping over her mouth.

"What have you got Sora?" Yamato asked.

"Um, uh… tennis practice after school." Sora replied.  

"Oh, ok. Well I gotta go, bye Sora." Yamato said turning to leave.

"Ahem!" Mimi said annoyed.

"Oh, bye Mimi." Yamato said over his shoulder.

"Hmph! If I didn't know any better I'd say he has a crush on you too!" Mimi said.

"What?! Why?" Sora asked.

"Didn't you notice how he stared at you?!" Mimi asked.

"No… he was staring at me?" Sora asked.

"Yes, he was! Come on Sora let's go!" Mimi said.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"To get you a boyfriend!" Mimi replied dragging Sora off to their lockers.  

~At Sora's house~

Mimi had dressed Sora up in a knee length black skirt, a baby-blue tank top, and put lips gloss and eye shadow on her. 

"There. I'm done." Mimi said.

Sora stepped in front of the mirror. 'Wow! Mimi did a good job!' Sora thought looking at her reflection. 

"Well?" Mimi asked.

"I like it." Sora replied.

"Now come on Sora we have to go show Yamato just how good you look." Mimi said dragging Sora out the door towards Yamato's house.

~Yamato's POV~

I heard a knock on the door. I got up off the couch and walked to the door. I opened it. When I did I saw Mimi standing there a grin on her face.

"Hi Mimi. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, it's not what I'm doing here, it's what Sora's doing here." Mimi replied.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow in confusion. She stepped aside and there was Sora, wearing a black knee length skirt, and that baby-blue tank top that she never wore because it 'Enhanced' her features. I stood there in shock drooling at Sora's beauty. She'd never quite looked this good before.

~No PoV~

"Ahem, I think I'll leave you tow alone." Mimi said walking down the hall to the elevator. In a few seconds she was gone.

"C-come i-in." Yamato managed to choke out.

Sora entered the apartment and Yamato followed after her. She turned around to face him and cupped his face pressing her lips to his. Yamato was shocked that Sora was kissing him. He wasn't complaining though. 'Oh… her lips are so heavenly!' Yamato thought. Their lips reached out for each other over and over again, meeting and pulling away and then meeting again. Their lips fit together as though they were made for one another. Her lips parted as Yamato's tongue slipped into her mouth. The kiss became deeper and deeper, his tongue moving further into her mouth. She opened her mouth and throat up wider allowing Yamato more access. Her fingers gripped his jaw line, and his hands tightened around her waist. She moaned.  He kissed harder, and deeper. She moaned loader. Her fingers played with his hair. The need for oxygen grew until they pulled apart gasping.

"Yamato I …." Sora started. Yamato's finger flew to her lips cutting her off.

"Shh.. It's okay." Yamato said placing a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed back. Soon they were making out again. Suddenly the power went off and it was completely dark. Yamato fell backwards and Sora fell on top of him. 

~Outside~

Malcom Ishida unlocked the door. It was dark. He turned on the light (which had started working again) and saw Yamato on the floor with Sora laying ON him! 

"Yamato Matt Ishida! You have a lot of explaining to do." Malcom said in a stern voice. 

"Mr. Ishida it's not what it looks like." Sora said getting off Yamato.

"Oh, so you mean it doesn't look like you and Yamato were getting 'Friendly' in the dark, on the floor!" Malcom yelled angrily (All of you sick people get your minds out of the gutter!).

"Dad, I tripped and Sora fell on me and the power went off!" Yamato said.

"Nice try Yamato." Malcom said.

"Actually he's telling the truth." A voice said.

They all turned to see Takeru. "I was in my room when the power went off. I left it and saw Yamato and Sora fall." Takeru said.

"Oh. But what was Sora doing here?" Malcom asked.

"I came to study with Matt." Sora said lying. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well I better get to work." Malcom said hurrying to the study.

"Um T.K. you didn't see your brother and I before we fell did you?" Sora asked.

"Um no, but I did notice when you two fell that your lips were together." Takeru replied.

Sora blushed. Yamato took Sora into his arms and said, "Please keep this a secret T.K. I don't think dad will approve of me going out with Sora." 

"No problem Matt. But if you get caught I won't be able to save your but again!" T.K. said jokingly.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Now if you don't mind." Yamato said gesturing to Sora.

"Oh, right I'm out of here!" Takeru said going back to his room.

Sora and Matt kissed again. Love filling their hearts. This love was so strong; it surpassed the meaning off both the words Love and Friendship. And it made them realized that Love could not exist without Friendship and vice versa. And Sora knew she couldn't live without Yamato, and he couldn't live without her.

The end.

A/N: Okay, there's my third fic for Claire. 3 fanfics written for her! Wow. Anyway, I hope you like it. Sapphire, please give me your email address! I really want to email you! Um, yeah, this is fic number 14. Okay, bye everyone! ~Dark Fox


End file.
